


复仇

by Tirpitz



Category: DCU
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirpitz/pseuds/Tirpitz
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Slade Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	复仇

0

漆黑的房间。如果有任何人睁开眼，月光会浅浅照出反光。想想，你一个人住，灭灯的房间里，显出另一双眼睛发光的眼白。

达米安只是听到有人的呼吸声——这也很吓人，因此他拔出匕首，向声源走去，忽然，他足下传来异响，像是雨后水坑碎了。

他终于打开了灯，一个男人，他认识的男人，斯莱德·威尔逊躺在地板上，鲜血漫了一大片。大风忽然而至，他的窗帘忽然飞扬，露出已经豁开大口子的落地窗。

1

斯莱德的自愈力消失了。这是达米安的诊断，自然，大创口，大失血，但与这个点相比，似乎都不重要了。

“你命很大，刀没有扎破你的脏器。”

斯莱德醒来的时候，看到一张大脸在他脑袋上方。

“是谁把你揍成这样的？”斯莱德想立刻坐起来，但达米安按住他的手更快——他早就不是只有十一二岁孩子了，“不想死的话，别动。”

“确实失效了？”他沉默了一会儿，说。

“确实失效了，”达米安语气里没有一丝波动，“告诉我是谁做的。”

“你不用了解。”

话是这么说，斯莱德还是谨防他突然抽点输血针头。在他脑袋里，达米安好像还是那个小暴君。达米安对他翻了个白眼：

“不说拉倒。”说完他就起身，没好气地拔掉手上血淋淋的橡胶手套。

“你去哪？”

“去给你弄水，准备在里面下毒。”

“……”

斯莱德感觉光是望着他就费力气。

“谢谢你救我。”

“为什么说的像我是见死不救的人？”

“我……以为。”

男人……也许该喊他男人了。他的背影顿了顿，再说出来的话不无嘲讽：

“你根本就打算好了我会救你。不然你何以降临在我的房间里，丧钟。”

2

达米安已经长得很大，斯莱德也并不惊奇：他时常就去看他，隐秘地，会为他壮起来的臂膀而由衷欣慰，同时又有种统治权日渐流失的痛。他突然很理解古希腊人的癖好，至于后半种感觉？那其实是个伪命题。

他从来统治不了达米安。

而且，在他逃跑的那天夜里，他就已经失去了达米安心里自己的那一亩三分地。

那天的夜，也下着雨。此前，他递给达米安枪，而达米安单手举起枪，“丧钟，我会打中让你立刻死掉的地方的”，他说，但是枪子却只擦过他的耳朵尖。那一丝的疼，像是警铃。那孩子爱我。他想，他的测试迎来了最好的结果。再看时，达米安已经双手持枪，但是手发抖，脸上在流泪——他知道自己并不是没打中而已。或者，那是他父亲给他的多余的善意在作祟。他正在想，又失败了，又失败了，已经没有多少邪恶留给心里的那头野兽，船板换了个遍，他快要丢掉自己了。

斯莱德夺过他的枪，行云流水地卸掉弹药，顺势揽过那有些短粗的腰部，把他按在怀里吻了一口。达米安清醒过来时，刚好最后一颗子弹掉到平街。

他挣脱出来，用枪托打对方的太阳穴：

“你怎么敢！你……你果然性变态！”

“没有时间了，”斯莱德紧紧握着他的腰，说话时那么庄重，像他真是个大人，“你的朋友要来了。”

“你要干什么！？”

斯莱德把他扛到肩上，他像头惊吓的猫，手脚转动。

“带你走。”

“我、我干嘛要和你走！？”

“那就把刀拔出来，我知道你带了。”

在你一句我一句的口头交锋中，肩上男孩渐渐不再反抗。等到了安全的地方，达米安飞身把他踩到在脚下。他臣服了一会儿，达米安松开脚，然后又被扑在地上。他们挨得很近，近到他嘴唇上小孩的气息就热腾腾的他鼻底下。

“你真恶心，”达米安说，胡乱挣扎，“我要杀了你。”

“待会儿再杀了我。”

斯莱德吻住他的嘴，换来后者歇斯底里的扭动，但反抗只有一会儿，他很快就驯驯服服。斯莱德离开他的唇时，他正盯着自己，眼角堆着泪，看上去委屈坏了。他说，“我讨厌你。我才不要和你扯上关系。”

3

达米安也许会成为一个好丈夫，或者唯心主义意义上的好妻子（虽然我们明面上反对异性恋化同性恋……随便吧）。第二天早上，丧钟还远不到能随便乱动的地步，正当他思考怎么让达米安过来，因为这里没有个紧急铃让他按，但达米安自己来了，手上拿着托盘。

“吃。”

虽然他看着自己的眼睛，就像看见什么不得不照顾的爬虫类动物。

“我起不来。”

“那就起来。”

“起来太疼。”

“你还怕疼？”

斯莱德不介意和他玩一整天。

“噢，我懂了。”达米安冷笑了一下，“你还要我喂你？”

“第一，我是病人。第二，我可没这么说。”

“你真是老没老样。”

达米安一脸的不可理喻，拿起一个可颂，势头好像准备往斯莱德嘴里硬塞。把那个可颂换成喷了乙醚的手帕也完全不出戏。斯莱德吓得赶紧说：

“能不能不要这么粗暴？”

“你要我喂你，我就这么喂你。”

但他手落下来的时候，还算温柔。斯莱德一口一口地咬，达米安的手停在他嘴边。

达米安就这样还喂他喝了一杯掺水的牛奶。因为“你乳糖不耐受，会拉肚子”，斯莱德觉得他就是单纯虐待老人罢了。

“老人？你哪是什么老人，”达米安收走了盘子，“老人家就留在家里颐养天年，而不是出来一手拿钱一手杀人。”

“你嘴和以前一样毒。”

达米安停了停，再开口时语气很严肃。

“不要说以前。”

4

以前还不错。

当然，这是斯莱德的想法。达米安？达米安也许已经把他恨绝种了。原因？原因很简单……也很复杂。

斯莱德把他带走的第一天，他们一天都留在公寓里。那是一个连墙都没刷的安全屋，突出一个条件艰苦。达米安从床上醒来，脸色很难看。他想起来自己昨晚和反派做爱了——作为一个一直不避讳甚至很期待性爱的早熟男孩，这不是他想象中的第一次。当然这并不代表，他是被强奸的。噢，在法律上，他是的。总之，他是正派，至少是一个弃暗投明的正派，和反派搅在一起，还是一个大自己几十岁的反派，他父亲也许会为此关他一辈子的禁闭。

“为什么看上去这么忧郁？”

斯莱德撑着手臂，在他一侧看着他。

“我……”达米安觉得有点冷，他的肩膀裸露在早晨的凉气中，“我又让父亲……”

“父亲，”斯莱德模仿他重复了一遍，“我了解了。你确实有很严重的daddy issue……”

达米安瞪了他一眼，恶狠狠地。他噘着嘴，掀开被子要跳下床，被斯莱德拦腰带回来。

“放开我！我要回去。”

他身上微微发烫，软软的，却又有锻炼过的痕迹。斯莱德似有若无地咬了咬他的脖子，“不要着急，小鸟，我们时间还有很多。”

达米安一口咬住他的嘴。他们喘着粗气，手在对方身上游走。他让斯莱德厚厚的阴茎滑入自己身体的凹陷处，那里很紧，得要好好爱它，它才能听话一些。达米安素来习惯忍受疼痛，看着他死咬嘴唇，听到偶尔咬不住的纯然可爱的哀鸣，成了斯莱德的恶趣味之一。

达米安看上去又烦躁又恼火。第一天几乎都是这样愤怒的性爱。

第二天，达米安已经能坐在他大腿上乖乖地接受亲吻了。

达米安开始问，如果我和你走，我们做些什么？白天做爱，夜里杀人？

“我听说你过去杀过很多人。”

“……”

达米安别过头，从他身上滑下去。他只穿了一件大号的球衣。

“对不起，我不该提过去的事。”达米安生气很快，原谅他也很快。他又钻到丧钟的怀里。

“算你长记性。”

达米安捏他的鼻子，一边笑，“到时候，你不许逼我做什么。”

“比如？”

“比如……不知道。你不可以逼我，我想做什么就做什么。”

“凭什么？”斯莱德看着他，故意问，“我是老大。”

“你才不是。凭我是你的搭档。凭……凭你爱我。”

斯莱德只盯着他，没回答。达米安目光闪烁，脸越来越红，也越来越生气，他感觉自己刚刚说了极傻的话。不是吗？丧钟明明说了的。

“对，”斯莱德笑起来，他不确定他的孩子们是否看过这样的笑，“凭我爱你。”

5

“你打算怎么办？”

达米安坐在他旁边，抖着腿，似乎已经开始对斯莱德正常的老年人恢复速度厌倦了。

“我不可能一直照顾你。”

斯莱德没回答。

“要我打电话给你的孩子么？那个白头发中国人，黄头发哑巴？”

斯莱德皱眉，“你明明记得他们的名字。”

“是的，”达米安挑挑嘴角，“免得让你以为我在乎你。”

“算了。”

“为什么？你宁愿给我造成麻烦，都不告诉你的亲生儿女？让他们给你搞个vip病房，我可没时间整天守着你。说真的，你给我赶紧恢复再生因子吧。”

斯莱德有点回避这个话题。达米安了然地笑了：

“噢，我明白了。某人在几年之内，仍没能和儿女搞好关系。你们可是罪犯世家！”达米安冷笑着，舌头像刀尖一面一般伤人，“大反派的爸爸缺胳膊断腿都是常事，他们怎么会嫌烦呢？”

“你闭嘴。”

“不然你就要揍我吗？”达米安简直要大笑了。不，他已经笑了。

斯莱德忍着愤怒，如果不是因为达米安救了他，他可以带着这一身的输液管与电极，把达米安的下巴揍脱轨，反正都是大人了。

达米安抹掉眼角的泪，假惺惺地感叹，“呼，斯莱德，你过得如此凄惨，让我无比欣慰啊。”

“我很抱歉。”

“什么？”达米安愣了愣，“你说什么？”

“我很抱歉，因为以前的一些事。”

达米安眯起眼睛，“因为什么？我可忘了。”

“因为我抛弃了你。”

6

他们其实只有7天的蜜月。虽然在这七天里，他们好像度过了一个月。他们几乎没有出门，每天做很多次，就好像两人今后再也不能勃起那样——达米安说，他肚子很酸，生殖器好像都抽筋了。

达米安愿意给斯莱德口交，不得不说，这是后者一种无上的荣耀。因为达米安讨厌口淫，“肮脏”、“恶心”。如果有人要强行把阴茎塞他嘴里，他会立刻咬断，不管对方有多强势。所以，当达米安愿意充满爱意地舔过你的柱体，你该明白，他有多爱你。

在最后一天，斯莱德和达米安都知道，等待他们的是什么。达米安的（不知是谁在自作多情的）朋友们已经叫了很久的支援，很快，不知道是达米安那哪一个有空的兄弟姐妹，就会来救他。罗宾被丧钟拐走了，并且罗宾正在接受拷打，或者别的什么，他们将只知道这一点。

可是，达米安和斯莱德会一起走。罗宾和丧钟说好了，他们会一起搭档一段时间，也许罗宾不愿意为丧钟做回反派，但丧钟可以为他暂时性地洗白。

他们会在很久前的那个雨夜，那个屋顶上碰头。

结果你也知道了。

7

“我还以为你会告诉我更多的原因，”达米安故意露出失落的样子，“看来是我自作多情。”

斯莱德没回答。

他做了逃兵。

“你可知道那天晚上我是怎么想的？”达米安起身，“晚上又下雨了，斯莱德。我站在那里一直等你，等到雨都没了。我以为你是去准备东西了。你要准备很多很多东西，比如，拿给我换的一百套情趣内衣。”

“为什么呢？斯莱德。你不敢带我逃走，是你意识到，七天的床榻缠绵简单，更多的共同生活却很难。是你终究是个游隼，他人关不住？”

“实际上。”斯莱德舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，“是你父亲。”

达米安眨了眨眼，“再说一次。”

“是你父亲。他来找我。”

8

我一直知道你们在哪里。我也知道你们都说了什么。

那你这个爸爸当得比我还恶心，蝙蝠。

不，你不能带走他。

他不是你的金丝雀。你仔细看过他的手吗？那是用来握刀的，不是用来握棒子。

我在努力治好他。

通过灭杀他的才能。

你明知道那不是才能。

他和我很像……我从来没遇到过这么像我的孩子。

我不知道你在说哪里像。

你不会养好他的。他每天，都在自我拷问，你知道吗？他为什么根本是嗜血的，他为什么不能是天真可爱。他说了很多关于你的事，想必你也听到了。他像只小刺猬。

我们来日方长。那么你呢，丧钟？我想你是最后一个能指责我能不能当好父亲的人。

……

他是我的儿子，我希望你能醒过来。不论他和你度过了几天， 抱怨了几次，我们的关系远比你想的厚实。

……

抱歉，我不能让你再对他产生更多的影响。

他…

他还是个孩子，丧钟。

向我承诺。向我承诺你不逼迫他。

逼迫什么？

他要在我这里，成为别的什么，而不是蝙蝠侠。

……我不会的。

9

斯莱德没有再问过他对过去的感受。因为那天听完后，达米安就穿上大衣，离开了。再回来时，态度变了很多，对他不那么轻浮了。但那又是另一个极端，太公事公办，不来点冷嘲热讽，斯莱德就浑身难受。

“如果还疼，自己打点吗啡。你知道吗啡泵怎么操作吧？别把自己打死了。”

晚间最后一次护理后，达米安刚打算走。斯莱德把他一把抓住，又拽回了自己身边。

“还生我的气？”

达米安扯了扯自己的袖子，颇有威严地说，“放手。”

斯莱德放开了他。要是达米安还小，还是那只小崽子，他可以顺势把他往自己怀里塞。

“别盘算怎么性骚扰我了，”达米安整理他的袖子，“我又不是小孩了。”

“我们还有可能么？”

斯莱德刚说就后悔了。可以追逐的人很多，但不知为何，他想试探，想不停的试探。

“……不，”达米安望着他，摇头，“别想了，斯莱德。”

他已经长得像熟透的果子。修剪得有几分放荡却又大体整齐的头发，发亮的皮肤，裹在高定西装下匀称健美的身材。他越发像他母亲，一条傲慢昂头的毒蛇。

“只是开玩笑，”斯莱德笑着摇摇头，“你知道我被关了多久了。”

“你看起来可不像开玩笑。你勾引我好几次了，以为我看不出来么？”

“我怎么不记得。也许是你太诱人了，宝贝。”

“呃，你再这样……”

达米安扬起手，最后只推了一下他的肩膀。

“安分点。我要睡了。”

达米安打了个呵欠，径直往门口走。

“嘿，”达米安转身，一脸的“又怎么了”，“孩子，我很抱歉。”

“别道歉了。”

10

达米安，那时多少岁来着？斯莱德忘了。只记得和他做爱时看到的腋窝旁的痣。他腋下的毛发还很新，一根一根还没能鼓胀得油光水滑。

他知道，自己母亲夺走自己太多在先，此后又被父亲抑制太多。他早慧，但不代表他可以超越年龄。他是个青少年，却像个儿童被严加管理。

他要和丧钟一起度过许多天，也许。他们能从冰天雪地走到炎炎沙漠，从一个夜晚飞到另一个夜晚，接吻得在没有人的地方。

达米安没带什么东西随身，斯莱德会准备足够的东西的。他们的旅程像斯莱德早上的拥抱那么温暖，间或有胡须的刮擦。

下雨了，他拉起披风的帽子。他在那个破屋顶等他。

他等了快一个晚上。雨把他淋得像被风吹出窝的小鸟。颤抖着，哭着。

11

“斯莱德，你真是个隐形人。你躲了快一个月，没一个人找上门来。可能你被杀了都没人知道，那你就和流浪汉没有区别了。也许只有被你放了鸽子的雇主会记得你。”

达米安一定是喝醉了。斯莱德半信半疑地盯着他，而他趴在床边，伸手把玩这个老头的下巴，还发出逗狗的嘬嘬声，让斯莱德分外挫败。撮起的嘴唇圆圆亮亮，冒着酒气。他不爱喝酒，但对一个继承人来说，应酬，且千杯不醉，当是他的基本技能。

“你会记得我。”

斯莱德慈爱地摸他的脑袋，他反抗了一下。

“不，我不会记得你，你在那天就死了。斯莱德，你家人恨你是有原因的。”

“也许那样做会让你变得更好，”斯莱德笑了，“看看你，已经是个好孩子了。”

“真的吗？”达米安自顾自摇头，“我已经忘了那时的感受了，那种渴望，坠入深渊的渴望。但我还会怀念它。”

达米安趴在他身边，眼皮似乎重了起来。

“对不起。”

达米安面无表情地换了一边脸趴下。

“斯莱德，为什么是我？”

“什么为什么？”

“为什么闯进我家。”

“你自己也猜到了，因为你会收治我。”

“一定有别的原因。”

“没有了。”

“那么从明天开始，你出院了。”

“嘿……”斯莱德叹气，“很简单，我想你了。”

“想见我的代价这么大吗？要失去你的超能力，要我都长成你认不出的男人。”

“……事实上，我认得出。”

“斯莱德，你以后打算怎么办？没有了自愈能力，你就少了一个浪费生命的筹码。”

“我不知道，也许退休，也许继续干下去。”

达米安嘲笑地看着他， “血钱又快又好赚，哈？”

斯莱德握住他的手，无言地收紧，万幸他的大男孩没有抽开。达米安的脸上，甚至有一种眷恋，他坐起来，而斯莱德也坐起来。斯莱德凑近他，他羞赧地垂着睫毛。从泛红的脸上，冒出热腾腾的酒味。

达米安翻起睫毛，盯他，“你要干嘛？”

你去哪里了？喝了什么？斯莱德决定用吻来知道它们。达米安没有逃，甚至脖子上的骨头都没扭一下。

但接热吻实在有点难，他还是个病人，没多少力气，肌肉有萎缩的趋势。于是这个吻只是点到即止，但多汁。

“我们再来一次？”斯莱德问。

达米安知道他说的是什么。他笑了笑，没回答，之后，他离开了斯莱德孤独的房间。

12

“你要去哪里？”

丧钟放下他的报纸。养病的每一天早晨，达米安都塞给他报纸。大男孩已经看过了，有时露出乏善可陈的神情，又是好奇地再凑近些。

“去某些地方，”达米安正在戴表，“问这么多干什么？”

“我得知道我的救命恩人什么时候回来。”

“你已经可以自己走路了，”达米安叹了口气，“所以我回来与否，很重要么？”

“很重要。”

“省省吧，”达米安看着他，笑了一眼，“就连你女儿也过了被你问过不过夜的年纪。”

“……”

斯莱德有点郁闷。

“我走了，”达米安关门以前，回身给了他个飞吻，“记得上厕所哦。”

今天是斯莱德恢复的第40天。

达米安去了某个晚宴。他有任务在身，要打探消息。你也许会问，这种事，交给职业间谍去做不就好了？

达米安也并不喜欢在外喝酒宴席。但是，自从他看了那位商业巨擘的儿子的照片，他就莫名其妙地打定了主意要一尝鲜味……啊不，是以身犯险。毕竟是年轻人。

“很吵，对不对？”

达米安拿着香槟接近那位离群索居的青年。大理白石的阳台上，男子吃惊地回过身。达米安，这男人多半厌烦了酒局政治，也不堪莺莺燕燕们的打扰。他根本不喜欢女人——女人的噩耗，达米安的喜讯。根据达米安查到的新闻，就在不久前，这位青年才被爆过开乱交派对。最后那上面死了好几个人，把警察扯了进来，不过大概冤有头债有主了。打完毒，便想拿他人的屁股散毒。剂量过量、马上风的等等……不想对女人来说，这并不重要。

青年看到他，松开了紧皱的眉。达米安有褐色的皮肤，猫一样泛绿的眼睛，混杂着任性的稳重，年纪大的人在他身上看到年轻，年轻的人在他身上看到年长；何况，他还在故作开朗，脸上带着他父亲年轻时便老于世故的笑。随着话题的深入，对方渐渐揽到了他的腰。

但是，事情并不如他想的那样顺利。

只是一瞬之间，在大厅的另一方传来尖叫。灯熄灭了。随后是玻璃被暴力打碎的声音，有人侵入了。厅内的上流男女一时无首，纷纷惊叫逃窜。达米安本能地护在那位青年身前。一阵风的声音吹过，凛冽的日本刀尖就迫在了他的喉咙，好在他空手夺下白刃。

“丧钟。”

他心里骂着，不要命的东西。他很确信斯莱德还需要康复，而他就已经穿上那套可笑的两半边制服，挥舞着刀来完成使命了。

“是我，”达米安顺势推开他的刀尖，顺便对身后抖成筛子的男人白了一眼，“能像个男人一点么？都有人挡在你前面了。”

“让开，孩子。”

“你在开玩笑吗？杀人，在我面前？……你他妈到底为什么杀这家伙？”

“有人要让他父亲悲痛欲绝。”

那位筛糠的小太子哀叫出声：

“是、是谁！！”“闭嘴！”

达米安烦躁地说。他转过脸，知道斯莱德是个对工作及其认真负责的人。这男人，是个本末倒置的家伙。他轻柔地推开他的刀，让刀尖朝下。他的脸忽然妩媚起来，那样子就像是要就地和斯莱德发生什么浪漫的事，看起来他完全忘记了过去的事。

“斯莱德，现在滚，不然我不客气了。”

“你以为凶得到我吗？”斯莱德笑了，但达米安已经捧起了他的脸。

“给你多少钱，我出，嗯？”

斯莱德退后，但是达米安的皮肤飘散出茉莉花的味道。在恍神的时刻，他的任务目标，屁滚尿流地跑出了大厅。黑暗中，斯莱德感到了一个点滴的吻。然后达米安的嘴角翘了翘，恢复了色厉内荏的模样。

“我的桃花运都被你毁了。”

“滥桃花么？”

“GCPD在路上了，继续和我掰扯。”

丧钟收刀入鞘，越过飞扬的帘布，消失在后方阳台外的夜色里。

13

“你倒还有脸回来。”

达米安开门，看见丧钟就坐在他的手掌沙发上，还戴着那个他越长大便越嫌丑的头套。

“来收钱。”

“我救了你，”达米安踏进来，倚上门框，“你却在我面前干你的脏活。”

“只是完成任务。我拖了有一个月了。”

“你真是个瘟神。”达米安踢掉鞋子，关上门。

“你没钓到那个人？”

“钓什么？钓死人头吗？”

“那也是个懦夫，你也知道的 。”

“操，我只是想要根屌啊！”

达米安气得骂了出来。但他很快整理情绪，站到斯莱德旁边，仿佛随时想要踢他的脑袋。

“多少钱，我刷给你。……反正不是第一次给你做这种事。”

“我记得，”斯莱德扯下头罩，十分疲惫地笑了，“你12岁的时候。”

“少废话。”

“没有这个任务。”

斯莱德突然说。

“什么？”达米安错愕。

“没有这个任务，”斯莱德耸肩，“我只是想出来看你。”

“……”

达米安一脸的难以置信。

“所以……你就要杀了在和我聊天的人吗？”

“不会杀，只是吓唬他。再说了，你们哪里只是在聊天，你们是在调情……”

“你还当我是13岁小孩吗？”达米安摇头，“斯莱德，你有问题，你有很严重的问题。”

“我只是玩玩，活动筋骨……你看，我连走的时候都不那么谨慎了。我动摇了。香氛很好闻。”

“斯莱德，你为什么不承认呢？”达米安正色，但是又笑了，“承认你现在像个孩子一样。你和我兜圈子，但我们都知道你做了什么——你嫉妒和我调情的男人，所以穿成这样，来追杀他，不管他是谁。”

斯莱德没回答。他继续哭笑不得地说：

“而这个安全屋，也是秘密，连我兄弟都未必知道。你为什么知道？你为什么不怕降落在随便哪个人的公寓里？因为你一直在追踪我，是吗？放不下曾经放了鸽子的小男孩，忘不了他在淋雨时候的样子……”

斯莱德沉默了半晌，耸耸肩，抬起头，“你可以这么说。”

“就这样？”达米安的眼睛里又热又酸，“……那你为什么不要我？”

“听着，孩子，”斯莱德站起来，靠近他，达米安便防备地退后，“我知道，我是个混蛋……”

“你不知道，不然你就不会现在都不被你家人接受了。”

达米安退到墙上，退无可退，后背撞得一阵震颤。

“我知道你也还想我，”斯莱德伸出手，揽住他那条水蛇一样易转的腰部。达米安昂起头，避免接吻。

“为什么躲着我？”

斯莱德吻起他的脖子，他的皮肤在颤抖，而那不止是因为颈上的脉搏。

“因为……因为复仇。”

达米安说。斯莱德轻声笑起来。

“用救我、亲我来复仇吗？”

达米安脸上漫开潮红。他的孩子不会拒绝他，所以他按下达米安高傲的下颌，让那双微绿的眼睛，就着卷而长的睫毛，对自己使出刀锋一般的目光。

“我恨你，真的恨你。”

但他没有避开亲吻。

14

达米安说不想喂鸽子。但一到公园的长椅上坐下，鸽子便认得他似的，飞下来，在他身旁跳跳。达米安沉默地从口袋里掏出小纸包，里面包着的似乎是精心调制的鸽子饲料。也许吃的比斯莱德赶路时候的还好。

“你之后要怎么办？”他盯着地上的鸽子说，“你已经恢复了，但是自愈因子没有了。我可不能帮你把这东西打回去，你恐怕还得再找你老婆或者谁。”

“我……不想继续干了。”

达米安吃惊地看了他一眼，眼睛可爱地瞪大。

“那很好，”他很快恢复了正常，“躲得远远的，否则他们还是要抓你进阿卡姆。”

“我会的，”斯莱德摸摸他的头，“至少你不会抓我了。”

“难说。要是你惹毛我了，我一样追你到天涯海角。”

“好啊，来追我吧。”

“滚蛋。”

达米安微撅着嘴，像小时候那样。

“我想找个正常的职业。”

“嗯哼。”

“到别的房子住，然后养花，养狗和猫。”

“不错。”

“你原谅我了吗，宝贝？”

达米安顿了一下，“不，永远不能。”

“我要是来找你？”

“前提是你能找到我。”

“如果找到你……”

“闭嘴……为什么我越大，你反而越不正经了？”

斯莱德开始笑。他那边把手上的格子惊得腾空而起。

“下次不要钓那种劣质男人了。”

达米安笑了一下，看向护栏之外的河水。潺潺。

“我想，也许还是年长的人更好。”

END


End file.
